Archangel Soldier
by rabidwhiterabbit
Summary: After a year, Bucky finally liberates the only blood family he has left. Steve is still looking for Bucky when he learns of Archangel Soldier, a feared youth agent who happens to be Hydra made. The girl is broken and scared. Bucky keeps her feeling safe until the War threatens her secret security. (Slow build and summary sucks I know) Based on different POVs
1. Chapter 1: Out from Hell

**Bucky's POV** 2015

Hell has no damn fury over me. I'm rampaging in a Hydra base with a metal baseball bat knocking people out as I fight. I'm trying not to kill, but gentle mauling works for me. They made me suffer. They made her suffer. No one should suffer like we did and they don't get that. As I march down corridors and hallways, Hydra loyal idiots attack and attempt to put me back down under their boot. It's easy to shove them off and hit them with the bat. I'm sure I bust noses and other bones as they barely hurt me. Last section and then I'm going to be pissed if I have the wrong base _again_. I see some guy unlocking the door and then he runs off hearing my boots click on the hard concrete floor. I peer into the window of the door and nearly piss myself when I see what I've been looking for months. I leave the bat and go inside. It's cold and really bright in this white room. In the corner a small teen shivers and seems to be crying. I get on my knees and roll her on her back. "Finally someone gets me out of this Hell." She was crying. I put her head on my lap, so I can see the other injuries over her body. "Well, I had a promise to keep." I can see she's malnourished and beaten like a stray. "I didn't think you'd remember that either." She sobs. I carefully wiped under her eye and take my coat off. She's freezing and probably going to get sick even if she is a super soldier. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd remember either." I admit that truth. I never kept lies from her anyway. "Let's get you home and fed." I gently pick her up and walk out. I had dragged the bat on the wall to make a way out like the bread crumbs Hansel and Greta used in that old child story.

Once outside, I see it's lightly raining while the sun's out. It's weird that it actually happens like that. I don't get it, but it works for me. Washes the kid off a little while I take her to the car. It's humid too, so it'll warm her up. "You do remember who I am, right?" I ask her when she was about to speak a half mile later. "Yeah. It's been eleven years, but I don't forget family." She answers. I sigh and feel better that she knows who I am and I don't have to explain anything. I see the car and unlock it with the keys after setting her on a tree stump. I was pretty prepared for anything serious when I found her and pulled out a military issued medical kit. It's starting to rain harder and the clouds were sounding as if that Thor guy was fighting someone. "Let's get you patched up." I put the kit in the trunk and then open it before putting the kid with it. "What did they do to you?" I ask her as I put some iodine on a little swab to clean the smaller cuts. Lightning flashed and spooked me. I jump a little and stiffen, looking for an enemy that wasn't there. "Rumlow was my S.O in S.H.I.E.L.D. I was put on a mission with him when he brought me here under Alexander Pierce's order." She doesn't know how long it's been. It may have been three years for her suffering and decades for me, but it's the same thing. I listen to what she wants me to hear as I clean her up. There are some things that I can't clean with just iodine. I take out some peroxide to get the rest of the cuts. She takes the sting like a champ and only winces or hisses slightly as I get each wound.

It's starting to rain harder and the thunder and lightning grow more frequent. I'm finished by the time a large gust of wind drenches us. "Where are we going from here?" The girl asks. I pick her up since she's too weak to walk and I'm sure a leg is broken. "I have a place nearby. It's not much." I reply as I strap her in the passenger seat. Once I'm in the driver's, I start the car and drive off. She yawns and looks out the window. "Can we get something to eat?" I chuckle a little at the question and answer "Sweetheart, of course we can. As long as it's drive through, because I don't want to get arrested looking beaten up and having you look like you got hit by a truck." She chuckles at that and yawns again. I yawn tiredly and go on the highway. A jet flies over and seems to be heading to the base. I saw the Avengers' symbol on the belly, so I'm guessing they were going to the base too. "Looks like I beat the Avengers to the base you were in."

 **Steve's P.O.V**

We get into the base seeing no guards and see Hydra agents groaning or writhing in pain. "The Hell happened here?" Clint asks seeing a drag mark on the wall. Tony flies in and takes a look. "The soldier." Someone whimpers as Thor picks up some bloody bastard. What he said caught my attention and I walk over to him for answers. "He was angry. Like a demon out of Hell or an archangel avenging from above. We had his kid and damn he wasn't happy." The man looks to have peed himself and I see others in the same condition. "Who's kid?" Natasha asks behind me as she walks up. "Winter Soldier." I am reeling in this new information and look at Nat. She looks a little pale and looks to Clint. "She was alive?!" Clint looks just as spooked at Natasha and as confused as the rest of us. "Who?" Vision asks as he floats through the wall, scaring the Hydra agents. "Bucky has a kid?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The kid

**Steve's P.O.V** 2015

It's after Ultron and we're still fighting Hydra. "He has a kid." I read every file there was on Winter Soldier and there was nothing about him having a kid. "Cap, it's a long story." Clint says as S.H.I.E.L.D takes the battered enemy agents away. "It better be." Tony huffs as he leans back against the wall with his helmet retracted. "Fury explains it better." Natasha stopped Clint from speaking. I just set my shield down and think for a bit. Natasha and Clint went inside to see the damage with Vision. Wanda is at the base with Thor taking some time off. "You okay?" Tony and I guess everyone can tell I'm stressed out. "Just didn't expect Hydra to let Bucky have a kid with someone." I sigh and rubbed my hands down my face. Fury walks up and sits beside us. "They made her to be the next Winter Soldier. Captain, you need to come with me. It's easier to explain inside." Fury takes me into the helicarrier parked up in the sky.

We go to his office and he pulls out a few photos from a drawer. "Jessica Buchanan Barnes. We called her B.J for short. She went missing three years ago after New York." Fury tells me as he hands the photos. I see a little girl giving Pierce some sort of evil eye with Fury holding her. They're in front of a jet with Peggy and Coulson. The next one is with Fury teaching the girl -whose grown a little- how to shoot with a handgun. Third one has her shooting paintball with Pierce covered in paint. "You know how hard Pierce tried to bond with B.J? She didn't like him the first hour I had her." Fury is smiling as he thinks back on memories. "She never did like him. I had to teach her English since we got her in Russia. Barnes taught her how to talk in only Russian. Somehow I got her to speak curses first before actual words." I laugh a little imagining this kid cursing at Phil trying to ask for a snack or a juice box. Fury pulled out a framed photo and sighs. "Captain, she'll be with Barnes. Tell me if you find her before you engage them." I'm ordered and I'm allowed to take a photo. B.J and Fury are squatting by a large white tail deer. B.J's holding the antlers and it looks like she was the one who killed it with a proud smile as big as her face. She looks like Becca, Bucky's older sister. I wonder if she knows her origin and how she's coping.

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

B.J fell asleep on the ride to the farm house. An old man was going to a retirement home and saw me travelling with the clothes on my back. Before he went into the assistant living home, he let me work and help him around the house and land with the animals. He had a large sum of money and gave it and the rights to the property to me before he left. I guess he has no more family. I'm grateful for his generosity and kindness because he didn't pry into my past and he let me chose where to sleep on my own choice. It did weird him out when I chose to sleep in the loft inside the barn. Ever since he left, I sort of migrated some stuff into the house. I'm still no used to taking someone else's house. Either way, its spacious and I'm sure B.J will like it. I know I like it. Seeing the stars after a nightmare, seeing the sky after a flashback, working on my hands on my own benefit and stuff. B.J's mumbling in her sleep. I notice the bags under her eyes and sigh. " _Poor kid probably too scared to sleep in that base._ " Her hand is twitching. I put one hand on the wheel and put my other hand on her's. I can tell she's tensed up and she's shaking a little more before she relaxes as she naps. We're in Colorado, I think. My place is in Arizona. I drive pass a sign that says "Welcome to Utah!" I curse a little loud and wake her up. "What?" She says sleepily. "Wrong turn, sorry. Just go back to sleep." I steal some of the fries from the Wendy's bag. B.J yawns and sips at her lemonade. "Where are we going again?" she asks in another yawn. "Arizona. Someone gave me work there and he went to a retirement home. He gave me his ranch. It's small, but there's some animals and crops to work with." I tell her. I see her smile and snuggle into my jacket. "I suppose I'm not getting my jacket back." I just tease her. B.J shifts a little bit and slips the heavy jacket on. Her arms don't fit the sleeve and it looks huge on her, which it is. "Probably not. I'm cold and its warm." She grins at me.

I shake my head with a grin equivalent to hers. "Arizona is pretty hot and dry. The house is pretty big. It's a nice place. Secluded, quiet, and the neighbors are nice." I say trying to start a comfortable conversation. "I guess I can just say I ran away and just came home." B.J plays along in a sense. Geez, I didn't think about her being a youth agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I know Fury isn't dead and that S.H.I.E.L.D is the organization that Fury worked for as a good guy. He raised B.J, so I guess it was tough living. "Uh, sure. We'll work on it." I try and sound un-awkward. B.J doesn't fall for it. She's a smart kid. "What, too soon?" she asks. "A little." I sigh as I go onto an exit towards Arizona. "Sorry. Just sort of thought ahead." She rubs the back of her neck and looks out the window. We got out of the thunderstorm a while ago, but the traffic got worse. It looks like everyone is going west. Well, it is summer, so I guess everyone wants to go to Cali. "It's going to be a long drive. Wanna grab more food?" I see a shopping strip and go in. "Sure." She writes a list on a pad of paper of stuff she wants and I go in and shop. I grab her some clothes while I'm by a Ross. "I got you some stuff to wear." I say as I put the food in the back and hand her a soda when I climb in the driver's seat. "As long as it fits and it ain't silly or pink. God I hate pink." I laugh and pull out some band t-shirt. She said something about liking this band. Avenged Sevenfold. "Cool!" She smiles and puts it over her rag of a t-shirt after shifting off the jacket. I pull out some jeans and she puts those on when I turn my back and not look. "Uh, I'll need underwear." B.J looks a little embarrassed and I get that. "Once you get cleaned up we can go shopping. Or, I can let you shop for your needs as I shop for what I need." I suggest. It feels new to give someone else options. I might be moving a little faster than I like, but I also sort of think it's good for me. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3: You're my Archangel

**Bucky P.O.V** 2015

We stay at a motel and B.J takes a shower. After an hour she comes out all clean and looking refreshed. "You smell better." I smirk as I turn the t.v on. "Yeah, well you stink." She quips back. I fake looking wounded and she rolls her eyes. "Jerk." I respond out of an old habit "Punk". She punches me lightly and I push her back. "Seriously, you smell worse than I did." B.J smirks and makes it a point by covering her nose with her shirt. "Fine, I'll shower." I smirk back and push her off the bed. "Ow!" I rush over and see she's just holding her leg. "We're going to the hospital tomorrow." I sigh and put her back on the bed. "Yeah. Sounds good." She sounds pained and I turn her on her back. "It's a sketchy area. I can just lie that I got jumped." B.J breathes harshly as I press on a broken rib. "That's the best idea."

Instead of showering, I pick her up and take her to the hospital. It turns out to be a long trip when the police show up. "Just some huge guys jump her and I break it up. I turn my back for one second and you go get yourself in a fight." I poke B.J and she bites back with "Ain't my fault. It was their fault they jumped me. It's a good thing you're ex-military." The officer writes her report and tilts her hat to leave. The doctor comes in with some crutches and gives us a prescription for B.J's painkillers. "Give them the medical report and they'll take the cast off when they think it's time." B.J gets up and looks at the hot pink cast. "I hate pink." She growls at it and went to bang it against the wall when a nurse stops her. "It's the only color left, Ma'am. At least your father won't lose you in a mess of people again." I like the nurse. She's making B.J feel a little better. "Hey, I can at least sign it, so you feel better about it." I wink and wrap and arm around her. "Whatever." B.J sighs and we go when we're dismissed.

I stop by the pharmacy and take B.J in with me. She gets on her crutches and gets behind me as we go to the back to get the medicine ordered. "Can we get some sweets?" We passed by the candy isle and she stops to look. "If you be patient." I tell her and gently pull her along. We have a few minutes while they get the medicine ready, so I let B.J chose some more candy and snacks for the road home. I buy a pack of Sharpies as we check out with what we need. "Make it pretty." I smirk as we get to the motel and toss the pens to her on the bed. "Later. I'm exhausted." I get her settled on the bed and tuck her in making sure she's comfortable. "Night, Bj." I pat her head and take a blanket and a pillow to sleep on the floor. "Sure ya don't wanna share the bed?" B.J asks in a yawn. "I can take the floor. Just get some sleep." I yawn back.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

I'm looking at B.J's file for the hundredth time and I'm still in awe at her track record. She's a fighter for the little guy, just like Bucky. "You know I taught her how to fight?" Natasha came up and took a photo form the pile. "I figured. Clint taught her how to shoot?" I ask. Clint comes up and takes a beer from the fridge. "Eh, Fury taught her how to use a hand gun. I taught her how to use a bow. Either way, she can use whatever you give her... Just don't give her knives." Clint takes a swig of his alcohol and leans on the counter. "Why? She can't use knives?" I ask as I look at a photo of her standing on a pile of drug cartel members. "No, she just is really good using them. Scares me half to death because when she's mad and she has a knife in her hand, she's like a mini Hulk without the turning huge and green and strong. One time this one guy pissed her off real good by calling her 'Runt' and she takes her dagger and throws it _hard_ and it embeds into the cinder block wall. She gets it just to graze him and into the mortar." Clint sighs and smiles like he's proud. Natasha thinks for a moment and puts the picture down. "I remember that. Pierce pissed her off that same day by calling her 'Squirt'. She did the same thing, but the knife's blade broke in about three places." Natasha added. I see a photo and there's a caption under it. " _Note to self: Don't ever piss B.J off when she's tired and hasn't eaten anything yet after a mission_." The photo has both Brock's cut cheek and a broken knife.

"Remember when Fury took her in? She only spoke Russian and you had to help Fury understand her while he taught her English." Clint said as he put his beer on the counter. Natasha sorted through the pictures and pulled out the photo of B.J as a sour five year old. "She was a daddy's girl. Only trusted Fury because she knew Bucky trusted him. Took Clint and I a few years to get her trust." Natasha sighed and picked up another picture. B.J's five still and she smiling with Peggy. "She's a sweetheart with a rough edge once you get to know her." Natasha smiled at the photo. Clint sighed and looked up. I guess he was thinking about something and looked back down when he was done. "She has an abandonment issue. When Fury left for work a week after he brought her home, she had a major temper tantrum. She was scared and didn't like it that the one guy she knew and trusted left her with Nat and I." Clint rubs the back of his neck and looks at Natasha. "I'm sure she forgave Bucky for leaving her when she was five. Probably was told and understood the whole thing when she was taken." Natasha put a mask of cold back on and I put the file down.

I don't sleep very well and learning that a kid had to suffer the way Bucky was for three years didn't sit well with me. I wanted to meet her and talk with her. From the way I'm told, she's an archangel. When I grew up, I was taught to fear God and his angels. Archangels are the scary warriors that are the real threat when an enemy of God rose. Archangels don't show mercy and they are wrathful. Archangel Soldier was her file tag like mine is Captain America and Bucky's is Winter Soldier. If she's as scary as she seems, I wanna see how she stands her ground without weapons. A soldier is only as good as his brain my father used to say. I somehow drift off to sleep and fight my PTSD induced nightmares.

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

I woke up with the end of a nightmare. I get up to check on B.J and see she's fighting her own demons in her sleep. She's mumbling things in multiple different languages. I can decipher 'stop', 'help', a few names, and other things that trouble me. When I see her crying, I wake her up and pull her into a hug. "Why was I back there?" I hush her and rock gently. It's something I think someone would do after I had a bad dream or an accident. I don't know who it is and it's hurting my head to think about them. Her. Him? Who? When and where... I run my hand in B.J's hair and wrap the blanket around us. She's shivering pretty bad. "I was put back in the chair. The one that takes memory away." I say just to get her mind off of the dream she had. I didn't feel comfortable with just doing something without being told or asked. I did it anyway because I keep reminding myself I can make my own decisions and things. "Then I had to gun someone I care about. I saw the little you crying as I was ordered to drag you into Hydra. Seeing you cry always hurts. You're my kid. You're my angel, remember that." I just kiss her head just like I did when she was scared or I had a bad dream. I never told her my dreams when she was young. I wrote them down in notebooks to get them off my chest. "People call me Archangel Soldier." I hear her say as she buries into my side. I squeeze her a little tighter and basically wrap around her. "That's right. You're my fighting angel. You're strong. You're brave. It's hard to kill a kid named Bucky Barnes, remember that." I rub her back and then go back to brushing her long hair out with my hand. B.J sniffs again and nuzzles my side again. "You're safe as long as you're home. Home isn't just a roof and walls. You know it's where your family is and family isn't just blood. Family is also your friends that you can choose to call family."


	4. Chapter 4: Let's try a simple life

**So, I thought about what would be the best, quiet thing for Bucky to do. Working in a busy place like a city might trigger and he could possibly lose many jobs. He can't remember his specialty and he somehow gets a place with some animals to work with. He can control them and he can move his work at his own pace if you think about it. Then I thought about what would Avengers do before Bruce and Thor went missing before Civil War. Again this is slowly building and I'm still working how the first meeting in Bucharest works out with my OC. Reviews are welcomed and suggestions are a sent blessing.**

* * *

 **Bucky's P.O.V** 2015

After a few days of driving and nights of bad dreams and flashbacks, we finally get to the house. It's late when we get home and I see one of the neighbors looking after the hens I have. "Hey, Barnes! Who's this lovely face?" I hear Anna ask as she walks over. She's a pretty blonde, but she's not my type. "This is my daughter, B.J." I introduce them. B.J shyly shakes her hand and keeps herself quite. I guess she never stopped being shy when it came to people she didn't know. "Oh, you never had her here before." Anna says as she shakes my hand. "We got separated a while ago. Finally found her in Colorado and took her home." I smile. B.J is looking around and Anna's dog runs up and tackles her. "Tank, sit! Sorry, B.J." Anna pulls the border collie off, but B.J is just laughing and smiling as she petted the dog. "No problem! I'm a dog person." B.J just pets Tank and throws a ball where she sits when he left to grab one. "Well, if you ever want a dog sitter." I chuckle and pick B.J off the dirt. "Well, I'll let you get her situated. Call if you need me." Anna takes her dog and leaves for her house.

"Come on. I gave you a big room and I figured you'd want to.. personalize it." I give her crutches back and we go inside. Her once pink cast is covered in excellent drawings and dirt. I get her up the stairs and show her the house. We get to her room and she likes it. "We can do whatever you want to it." I see her eyes light up and she smiles. I can see somewhat see what she's thinking and smile. "Can you paint it that light grey?" She asks seeing the paint can in the hallway. I hadn't used it yet because I thought I read white when I bought it. "I can get started now. I'll take you to the t.v." I set her on the couch on the bottom floor and leave to start on her room. I get half the room done before taking a break to put her bed frame together. It took the rest of the day, but by the time we get to bed, B.J's room is done and she sleeps comfortably. As for me, I sit on the roof and drink a little. I was just spending the night thinking and being look out. I didn't trust easy and anyone can be a threat. I sharpen a knife while I'm up here. When I'm done with that, I just carve into a block of wood while I think. I swear I see someone in dark armor with a skull painted on his helmet. As soon as I see him, he's gone.

"Can't sleep." B.J somehow got next to me without a sound and I throw the wood block at her. I thought she was someone else. "Easy, it's me." B.J caught it with her hand and set it beside her. "Sorry." I mutter looking away. I'm still new to being with someone else. "No need. I'd do the same." B.J leans over too much for my liking and smiles at me. "So, what did Hydra do to you besides memory wipe and beating?" I look at her confused. Why would she want to know that? Maybe to connect with me on a level we both understand better than everyone else? I just let a heavy sigh go and lay on the roof. It's a clear night. The bright moon makes eery silhouettes and shadows on the small ranch. "They escalated farther from beating. Sometimes it was mind games. Sometimes, if I killed good people well known to everyone, they'd rub it in my face." It's nice to have someone who kinda understands what you went through. B.J looks down below the roof and sighs. "Yeah. They... Went further from beating me. And mind games." I just barely hear her say that. Awkwardly, I shift over and hesitate to rub her back. I'm nervous. I don't want a relapse in memory problems or have a moment where I lash out and break something or her.

I end up rubbing her back and I'm trying to relax myself. "So... Are we family? You left when I was five and this whole thing just feels awkward." B.J shifts away and tilts her head looking at me. "I'm sorry. I know it feels awkward, but I knew when I left, I wanted to come back in your life. Maybe we can try and be father and daughter again?" I sound really unsure when I said the last part and that's really how I feel. "But, I'm a clone-weapon-thing." I know when she was little I didn't want to hear that from her and I know now that she shouldn't think that. "You're my archangel. Not a weapon." I felt like some sort of old self of me at the time I raised her. B.J looks a little stunned at my proclamation or whatever that was.

 _Third person P.O.V_

"Archangel and Winter are found. Waiting for orders." Rumlow says over his comm link. " _Survey. Don't engage._ " Someone replies to him. Rumlow takes a few photos of them and looks as they just talk.

"So, how was growing up in S.H.I.E.L.D before the coming out party?" Bucky asks as he starts working on the wood block again with his knife. B.J sighs and lays on the roof. Her cast makes a loud thud as she crosses her legs. "Interesting. It was normal for a year until Hydra agents tried to get me. Fury kept me protected and wanted to teach me how to fight." B.J shrugs and looks at the stars above. Bucky leans back and lays next to her. "I learned how to shoot after a few years of learning how to fight. I learned how to hunt and fish." Bucky watches what looks to be two shooting stars landing far off in the horizon. "If I remember right, I learned how to fight first. Someone had to protect Steve's sorry ass. Didn't know how to shoot until the damn war came." Bucky says and surprises himself that he remembers something. B.J yawns and looks at the cast. "When can this thing be off? I'm not used to being grounded like this." B.J lifts her foot up and lets the weight of the cast take it to the shingles with a loud _thunk._ "Give it another two weeks and we'll go to the hospital to get it looked at." Bucky tells her and puts his hands behind his head. B.J groans into a sigh.

Bucky gets up and sees the open window B.J came through. "It's late. I'm scheduled to go to the market that's in town to sell the eggs and stuff." Bucky picks her up and helps her inside. He gets her situated in bed and then goes to his room. Before long, he's in a nightmare fighting his way out. "Hey, wake up." Bucky feels someone had yanked the blanket off of him. B.J stands there and tilts her head. "Bad dream?" Bucky takes a moment to remember what happened in the past few days and sighs when he remembers B.J. "Really bad. Sorry if I woke you." Bucky sits up and puts his feet on the soft carpet below his bed. "Eh, I was in a bad one too." B.J hops and nearly falls. Bucky catches her and sits her on his bed. "What time is it?" Bucky mumbles looking around for his clock. "Six thirty in the morning." B.J leans on Bucky and looks up at him with a small smile. "I need to get ready then. I have to leave by seven." Bucky sighs as he pats her back and gets up. "Wanna come with?" He asks thinking what she would do being alone. Bucky wasn't comfortable thinking she was in danger and alone. "Sure. We can go shopping afterwards for stuff." B.J hops up and hops to his side.

Bucky makes breakfast and wraps some plastic around B.J's cast before she took a shower in her bathroom. When they were ready, Bucky helped her in the car and got his things for the market. With his issues, it was hard getting a normal job. With the ranch, his life went at his own pace. "Did you cut your hair?" Bucky finally noticed her hair was greatly shorter than before. "It was too long." B.J said as she put her seat belt on. Bucky drove off without another word and then they set up at the market when they got there.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

"Guys, wanna take Vision to this little farmer's market in Arizona?" Tony was being random again. Bruce looked up from his book and sighes a little. "If you're suggesting a desert vacation, there better be a pool or something." Natasha said as she puts a screwdriver down. She was working on her wrist stun gun things. "It would be good experience for Vision and Thor before the thunder god leaves." Clint chimes in as he puts his bow and quiver down. He was working on it since he somehow broke the string. I was looking at B.J and Bucky's files again and I guess I could use some sort of break away. "I guess we could. I heard about these weird lights that happen out in New Mexico. Maybe we can figure out what those are." I say and got their attention. Tony beamed and got things in order at a private resort. Well, maybe I can find Rumlow there. He's rumored to be there on a mission and I haven't yet figured out where he was.


	5. Chapter 5: Goose Chase? Not yet

**Steve's P.O.V**

As usual, sleeping is hard for me. I wonder if I could 'accidentally' bump into B.J and talk with her. Vision comes through the wall and makes me jump off my bed. I hate it when he does that. "Pardon me." Vision nervously goes to the door and walks out, shutting it behind him softly. I lay back down and keep thinking. Well, Nat did say she wanted to talk with some old friend she knew. I also smelled some really good pies and stuff. Tony and Rhodey were going to have a barbecue tomorrow for dinner. Pie would be the best thing for dessert. "Can we talk?" Sam knocks at my door and I let him in. He turns the light on in the kitchen and we both sit with some beer. "What's up?" I ask seeing he's a little stressed. Sam sighs and leans in his chair dangerously. "Someone left this on my window. It's addressed for you." Sam hands me an envelope and in smeared red ink is my name with rank. I open it up and see a hand written letter.

 _Captain Rogers,_

 _I'm sure Nat and Clint told you about me as myself and as Archangel Soldier. Fury possibly asked for you to help in my search. Please inform him I'm fine and with my dad. I ain't dead and I ain't dying anytime soon. I'll email him once I get a laptop or get to the library to use their computers. I'm helping my dad and I know you want to find him and help him too, but he needs someone who understands what he went through. Besides the brain wiping, I get what he went through. Give me a little bit with him? It might seem a little bleak when you see him and how he's nervous, but I want you to remember that anything broken can be fixed. I'm broken and he's trying to fix me, so I'm doing the same. Sir, you can keep looking, but you won't find him or I. Not for a while at least. If something happens, I will go into hiding and give you the whereabouts of my dad. That's a promise. You'll get more from me. I guess just so I can meet you from afar and you can get updates about my dad. Want me to know you, just tape a letter to your window and we can exchange that way._

 _Till next letter,_

 _Archangel or B.J or whatever ya wanna call me_

"Sam, it's just Archangel. She's with Bucky." I explain folding the letter back up. I see a well drawn pair of wings on the back of the envelope and what looks to be a crown of thorns above them. "I heard Nat talking about an Archangel to Fury over the phone." Sam sighs and sips the alcohol. I explain what I know to Sam, trusting him like I do with Bucky and let him read the note. His nerves seem at ease and he calms down. He must've woke up from a nightmare seeing the note. I can understand how that would be stressful. "Bucky has a kid? Well, he has someone to steer him the right way." Sam comments and get up to put his empty bottle away. "You know that Chinese symbol Yin Yang?" He asks me and looks me dead in the eye. I just nod not sure what to do since he's sort of drunk. "You know how that black part has a white dot in it and vise versa for the other part?" He asks and again I nod. "Evil is dark, but there's always a light. Good is bright, but there is always a shadow." I catch on and look into the bottle before me. "You know you get wise when you're drunk, right?" I smirk when he sits back down in his chair. "Eh, I get it from my grandpa. Skips a generation occasionally."

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

We got a lot of money at the market and we used some of it to shop for groceries and clothing. B.J got a haircut and her hair was just a few inches below her shoulders. After dinner, B.J was trying to take the cast off. "Bj, stop." I take the wooden spoon away. She was using it to pry it open enough to pull her foot out. "I'm tellin' you my leg is fine now. Super soldier, remember?" She groans and her head just hits the back of the chair. "Right, well, call me overprotective. We can go tomorrow and get it looked at." I watch her to make sure it isn't taken off the rest of the night. We watch a movie and she sleeps on the couch by the time the movie marathon reaches its peak at midnight. "Bj, go to bed." I pat her cheek with the back of my hand and she looks at me very frustrated. Someone bangs at the door and I cautiously go to answer. I see some guy in a helmet with a painted white skull. He looks mad and then it hits me. I know who is and I grab B.J. "I know you're in there! Open up, Ass-set!" Man, I hate that guy. "Let me handle him." B.J gets up and hops to the kitchen to grab the knife block. "Bj, no, you and I are running." She looks me dead in the eye and narrows her grey browns. "I ain't running tonight." She brakes the door by opening it the wrong way and hits Brock with it. They start fighting and I just watch unsure what to do. B.J looks to be handling herself. When Brock got an opening and hit her in the gut, then I jump in. B.J smashes the knife block over his head while I hit him with the door. "You will not hurt me _again_!" B.J growls and starts throwing the knives at him. She lands the dull cheese knife in his back as he runs off.

"No, B.J!" I chase her when she starts running after him. She jumps up and lands her heavy cast on his leg. The cast is smash in pieces and she starts punching his helmet covered face. I pull her off seeing that Brock is knocked out. "We're staying. We can leave him in the desert. Since I'm pretty sure he has some sort of concussion." I kneel down and feel her leg. I'm not too surprised its already healed. "Sure we can't tie him up to a cactus and leave him?" I ruffle her hair and sling Brock on my shoulder. "No, we can't." We get to the car and drive desert and just throw him out of the car before tearing out of there. We get home around eight and just decide to head back into town and grab breakfast.

 _Third person P.O.V_

A day after staying in the resort, Tony drags Steve out for a doughnut run. "I still don't know why you wanted to come to a small town in Arizona." Steve yawns as he goes through another cup of coffee. It doesn't help him, but he doesn't care. He made it black and the bitter liquid woke him up by the way it tastes to him. "It's got some caves, rivers, and I have a huge cottage I wanted to use. Figured just road tripping to it would be a team experience thing." Tony says as they enter a bakery. Bucky freezes seeing Steve and Tony. B.J sees them and goes rigid as well. "Keep your head low. I think Cap is too exhausted to take in his surroundings." B.J whispers as the waitress gives them their plate of bearclaws and apple fritters. "Thanks." Bucky smiles and digs in. B.J happily hums as she eats a gooey apple fritter. "May I help you?" A waitress at the bar asks with a pad of paper. "Yes, you may." Tony winks and starts ordering. Steve chimes in what he wants when she asks him. He turns around and sees a restroom. He passes by a booth with a father and his daughter on his way in. "Wow, he never was a morning person, but damn." Bucky whispers in Russian. B.J giggles and keeps eating. Tony turns around and locks eye contact with Bucky. "Do you know if Stark is a morning person?" Bucky asks not breaking contact with Tony. "When he hasn't slept or he has his coffee, he's wide away." B.J whispers back. Bucky lifts his finger up to his lips for Tony to stay quiet and the billionaire nods as he turns back around.

B.J sees a paper napkin and a crayon. She scrawls something down. "What's that?" Bucky asks seeing her writing something down. "A bribe for his silence. I know a small area where some precious metal is." B.J says as she draws a map out. She makes it into a paper airplane and tosses it. Tony catches it and starts to read. "What's the metal?" Bucky asks as he sips his coffee. B.J yawns and leans back. "Uh, adimantium. It's rare for it to form naturally." She answers. Bucky remembers something about it and keeps his head low when Steve walks past. "Better, little bladder?" Tony teased. Steve glares at him and little as he sits. Bucky pays and they go out. Steve has his head on the counter. He did not get any sleep on the uncomfortably soft bed. "Someone gave me a map for some treasure." Tony says. Steve groans knowing where he is going. "Leave me out of it. I'm going to just sit by the pool with Bruce." Steve groans and Tony jabs his side. "It'll be fun!"


	6. Chapter: Painful Flashbacks Odd Dreams

**Steve's P.O.V** 2015

Tony drags everyone out of the relaxing spa and into a goose chase of a treasure hunt for God knows what. "It's a rare metal." Tony answers when Bruce asks. "Well that's specific. I'm going back for the back and shoulder massage." Clint says and I follow. "Seriously, Cap? You're going back?" Nat seems a bit surprised and I give her a look. "That bed I sleep on is killing me. My back is a mess and I can't sleep." I say too coolly as Sam walks behind Clint. I turn and the three of us go on our way with Nat behind us. Wanda was lucky and was stubborn enough to stay behind and relax by the pool. "What type of metal?" Bruce asks still in our ear shot. "Adimantium." Tony says a little to proudly. I stop and look back at them. "What?" I shout. I swear if he's pulling our legs on this, I will hit him in the face.

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

"So, there is no precious adimantium?" I ask when I see the smug look B.J has as she flips through the t.v channels. "No. Just put them on a false thing. I know where some Geo-cash is and some treasure some old western vandals hid in the gold rush days." It's a good thing I can tell when she's lying. I sit with her on the couch and just pull her into a hug. "Flashback?" I barely hear her. I'm back in the base in Russia. They put me in the chair again and something flashes in my eyes. I see someone is dead and someone else is begging for the man to be alive. I reach in the car and then I squeeze around a neck. "Hey!" I get slapped and I look at her like she isn't there. I only register her existence when she hugs me and sighs. "Sorry." I rub her back and let her get me out of the nightmare flashback I had. Normally things like seeing something or someone or smelling something triggers a flashback. Nothing triggered that one. I flashback into another memory. " _Thunderstorms are scheduled to hit south Arizona by early tomorrow morning. Citizens are advised to stay inside until they clear."_

 _1999_

I'm running in this ice desert somewhere. It's cold and I feel a powerful wind wrap around me. "Hang in there. I'll get us out of here." I say to the baby in my arms. She just gooes at me and pats my chest. I have her tucked in my jacket to keep her warm. I start to run again. I think I know where I'm going. Honestly, I know I'm lost. The baby starts crying. Either she's hungry or cold, I don't know. I can't feed her and I am trying to keep her as warm as I can. Thank God. There's a town not too far a head. I can run the easy four to seven miles. I start on the sprint. I don't know why I didn't take a vehicle while I had the chance, but whatever. I kept running no matter what and I get to the town just as the beginnings of a storm hits. I get to a hospital they have and they give me some formula and a place to rest while they look me and the baby over. "Such a blessing you made it here on foot with a newborn." a nurse says as she holds the baby. "What's her name?" the doctor asks. I think as I'm handed back my kid. "Uh, Jessica." I say. I heard some other parents who have baby girls say that name. "That's a popular name. I think it suits her." The doctor says as he writes in his book. "What is your name? I can get a birth certificate made." I don't know my name. I explain that I hit my head and have memory issues. They understand a little and leave me alone. They are allowing me to stay until the next bus or plane comes to take some people to Moscow. That's where I'll stay for a little bit.

They gave me a recovery room and had a sign made to show I was here and that the doctor will check on me. "You're my fighting girl, Angel. Get some sleep. It's going to be a long night." I had to let them put her in an incubator thing to keep her warm. I lay on the bed and restlessly sleep.

2015

B.J fell asleep on me while I had my flashback moment. It's a little after noon and I get up, gently pushing B.J off. "I gotta go to the store. There's a storm coming." I tell her when she wakes up. "Didn't we go yesterday after the market?" She groans. I sigh and pull her up. "To shop for your clothes. This is for food and other things since.." I look at her since I'm hinting at something and she looks at me and then down. "Uh..." She caught on and we go. We get what we'll need and a few things to entertain us if the power goes out. I'm pretty prepared for anything and I don't like surprises. When we get back, the clouds had overcast and thunder rumbles in the distance. "Must be early for us." I sigh as I put the news on the t.v to track the vicious storm. B.J sits next to me and I wrap an arm around her. I keep getting flashbacks and she can see that they hurt. "So, do you write them down? The flashbacks?" She asks as she curls her legs under her. I shake my head as I see someone in pain. I can see that I'm the one causing his pain. "I think it would help. I started writing down my nightmares in a book." B.J says as she curls under my arm. We watch the news and then I use the remote to go to one of the movie channels. The lights flicker and I felt B.J get tense.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

It wasn't long until we ran back to the car and drove off. Lighting was striking and if it wasn't for Thor, Clint would've been barbecue. Once at the resort, we all retreat to our own rooms and put on dry clothes. I sit on my bed and start drawing in my sketch book. I swear I saw someone out there. I don't know who it was, but it looked like that Crossbones guy that Hydra turned Brock into. I got lost in my thoughts and somehow an angel in armor appears on my paper. She's staring down a tall shadow while she's hovering on her wings. A sword is on her hip and a shield is in her hand. The tall shadow, I guess is the Devil, just looks at her and smiles. I don't know how I ended up drawing that. I guess thinking how some people call Archangels scary warriors of God and then others calling them his council and other claims Archangels are messengers got me thinking. I see I also drew a messenger bag that fell and Devil has the angel by her throat.

I flip the page and draw the angel in a better, more peaceful way. Unlike most of the pictures I've seen of angels, I'm drawing the wings proportionate to the body. I have her perched in a tree looking out into a lush valley. Her wings are folded back as she is surrounded by fallen angels. I have no clue why I'm drawing this. "Capsicle, some on." Tony walks in. I'm still lost in my own thoughts and drawings. "What's with the repeating angel?" Tony picks up one of my drawings and looks at it. "I don't know." I mutter as I put the pad down. "Weird. I'm keeping this one." Tony has the one where she's sitting on a cliff looking over an ocean. I guess he shows it around and Sam comes in locking the door behind him. I was putting cool water over my face trying to stop thinking about it. "Tony said it there's a repeated character." Sam looks at my drawings that were spread out over the bed. He looks concerned. "I don't know. She's stuck in my head and I'm not going crazy, Sam." I said the last part since he sees me in a crazy view. "What do you keep thinking?" He asks sitting down when he makes a clear spot. I clear some space and sit next to him. "I keep seeing her with a knife, wings raised and looking mean. She's pinning someone and snarling at him. There's another person. He's pretty beaten up and he's slumped in the corner. Another guy is trying to pull her off and she's also crying. I don't know why, but I keep seeing that." I tell him because I need to get that off my chest. The random image finally dissipates and I'm finally not acting like a crazy nutcase.

"You're not the only one seeing her like that." Sam admits and looks at the photo. "I saw her in a dream last night. I was in this glass cage and she's there fighting what looks to be Rhodes or Tony." Sam begins to tell me the odd dream he had and I start drawing it out for him. He tells me each detail and move the angel makes and then he says "You were there. You were pushing us out of this weird base. Then when we get to a jet, she's there pretty badly beaten up and her lips are sewn shut. She's looking terrified and then flies as fast as she can into this unknown enemy. Then I wake up." Sam sighs and sees the little comic I made. "Whoa. How-How'd you do that?!" Sam jumps up and takes it. I sigh and stand up to him, taking the pad. "I had that same dream too when we were on the way from the desert."


	7. Chapter 7: Well this is weird

_Third_ _person P.O.V_ 2015

Bucky hugs B.J as she is going through what seems to be a panic attack. "Hey, look at me." Bucky says as he lifts her head. B.J is crying in fear and she forces her head down and curls into him again. "Hey, look, I'm here." Bucky hugs her tight and curls around her. The lights go out and it makes her situation worse. "I'm here. I'm here." Bucky has a flashback and tightens around her.

 _1999 Bucky's P.O.V_

I heard her crying in my nightmare and jump up from the bed. I pick her up and rock her as I walk to the kitchen of our shitty apartment. I get a bottle to warm up and feed her when its just right. "Yeah, that's better." I rock her as she nurses and keep her close to me. She coughs up and starts crying again. "Shhh, I'm here. Angel, it's okay. It's okay." I sit on the counter and cradle her.

2015

"It's okay." I just start rocking and hugging her. This panic attack is really bad. She's shaking and crying and muttering things in some languages I don't understand. I think one is Swahili. "I'm here. I'm here and everything is okay." I says softly to keep her from going any deeper in this nightmare she's in. I know if I yell it would get worse for her. Lightning strikes outside and the whole house lights up in its fury. B.J flinches and her eyes are wide. Thunder booms not even a second later and she whimpers in my hold. For a teenager who holds herself so high and powerful, she's so scared and little. I can't really wrap around her like I think I used to when she was a baby, but I can at least keep her in my arms. "What do you see?" I ask her. I ask myself that when I'm having a flashback and write those down. "I-I'm in that room." I know which room she's talking about. I don't press further and start to hear the rain pound outside.

Eventually she calms down and she sleeps. "I'm here, Angel. I'm here." I keep rocking her for a little bit longer and then laying her back on the couch with a pillow under her head. I sit on the floor and keep her close. I lean my head back and fall asleep. I haven't been sleeping well like usual. I know she's sending letters to Cap in the middle of the night. I saw a draft on her desk when I went to grab my jacket from her closet. I remember a little bit about Steve. I know he's got a huge heart and I suppose he's really worried. I won't say a work about it to B.J. I'll let her leave messages about my progress for him. Might put his mind at ease.

B.J's shivering and mumbling in her sleep again. "Stop." I keep hearing her whimper that and wake up. I cup her cheek with my hand and she gets really rigid, waking up and looks at me with petrified eyes. "I'm here. I'm here." I whisper calmly to get her to relax. She whimpers again and I sit next to her. I run my hand in her hair and she seems to relax a little bit more. I hear her mutter something and I just smile a little. "Shut up." She grumbles and I just scoop her under my arm again. "I didn't say anything."

 **Steve's P.O.V**

As it turns out, everyone is having issues with an 'angel dream'. "Kinda creepy about all of this." Tony sighs and looks at the drawing he took. I lean back and listen to everyone else. "I had a dream with this angel warrior. She said to go a canyon." Thor said as he walked in with a big plate of waffles. Since we have limited power with all the energy issues and the storm. "Grand Canyon?" I ask. Thor nods and Sam gives me a look. "Whatever is giving everyone here these dreams, it's in The Canyon." Natasha said. "Once the storm lifts up, we need to go there." I say as soon as I see lightning strike. "Yes, you do." Nick is somehow behind Bruce and makes the scientist jump. "Why are you here? And.. In a Hawaiian shirt?" Tony asks and looks away to avoid looking at the ridiculous outfit Fury is in. "Vacation and keeping an eye on all of you."Nick sits down and looks out to the storm. "You mean me and the other guy." Bruce mumbles and goes to the lunch bar. Nick sighs and shares a look with Natasha. "The kids went off the grid. I don't know what happened to them and I need B.J on this. Any of you got information on her?" Fury asks and then looks at me.

I don't answer. B.J's secrecy is probably the best for her. "If you do, let her know that Sam and Kurt are in danger. She cares a lot for those boys." Nick gets up and goes on his own way. I head back to my room for some quiet and see someone in dark clothes soaking on the window sill. "You know where B.J is?" I let him in and sit him at the desk with a towel to dry himself off. "Why does everyone think I know where she is?" "You know who she is and that she is a she." The boy's a smart ass, but as soon as I open my mouth, another boy tumbles in and rubs his head. "Samuel. Samuel Rogers, sir." The new boy moves his hood back and shakes my hand. "Kurt Schmidt. We have relations. He's a distant cousin of yours and I'm a distant cousin of Johann." The first boy moves his hood. Sam has blonde hair and Kurt has red hair. I can't deny that Sam does look like me when I was his age. He's just average height and stronger.

"She's with her father." I answer and they glare at me. "Bucky found her? Ha! You owe me a hundred!" Sam jumps and points at Kurt. "We made a bet whether or not Sergeant Barnes would remember her." Kurt pulls out a large roll of money and hands it to Sam. I look confused as Sam sits on the floor and beams a smile up at me. "Where are your parents?" I ask looking at them for any answer. "B.J's the only one with a blood relative. Parents abandoned us at different ages. Kept getting picked on by everyone and B.J always had our backs." sighs Kurt. Sam nods and Kurt puts his boots on his head. "Knock it off." Sam bats the boots off. "Look, Fury is here. Talk with him about this. I can't help you." I tell them, but they don't budge. Sam stands up and sighs. "Look, we really need to talk with her." Kurt says and stands beside Sam. Someone knocks on the window and I see B.J sitting there. "Boys, I gotta few minutes. What's the panic?" B.J leans there and looks at them. "Bj!" Sam and Kurt grab her and pull her into some bear hug. "Let. Me. Go." B.J squirms, but they don't let go.

"Tell your dad you got some people to save and meet here. We're on a mission and Cap is coming with." Sam orders and Kurt squeezed her. "Seriously? Ever heard a simple life? I finally have a calm life." B.J wiggles, but again they don't let go. Wait. Did they just say I was going with them? "I'm on vacation." I tell them and B.J moves the mask she's wearing. It falls off and she is just smiling and squeezes out. "Guys, it's great to see you, but I... I need a break. From everything. I just got freed less than two weeks ago. Can this wait?" Kurt and Sam stared at her and sighed. "Sin's freed. She took everyone."


	8. Chapter 8: Angel with a mouth

**Bucky's P.O.V** 2015

B.J crawls through the window and sighs once she hits the couch. "I have somewhere to be tomorrow. Some friends need help." B.J sighs and I set some grilled cheese next to her. I put a glass of milk by the plate and sit on the floor. "Hydra has some friends. I gotta bust them out with'em." B.J sighs. "If you want to show them what it means to mess with a Barnes, then I'll let you go at them. Just don't kill anyone." I'm not okay with this, but she has friends to help get out of her Hell. I probably will watch over her to make sure she's okay inside. "You'll help, right?" Oh, I'm so glad she's asked that. "Oh, thank you for asking that. I am not letting you go back there without me watching to make sure you're okay." I sigh and eat my sandwich. B.J puts her chin on my head and grabs her cup. We eat and she's napping over my shoulder. Poor girl is exhausted with all the panic attacks and nightmares and running around doing God knows what at night.

She didn't even bother keeping whatever she did a secret. I push her on the couch and let her sleep with half a grilled cheese hanging off her mouth. "Sam and Kurt asked Steve to join. You'll have to stay at a distance." B.J says in her sleep. I sigh and pick her up, letting the sandwich fall. I walk up to her room and wrap her in her blanket. I don't want to have her get sick or anything. I leave with the door open to get some things done around the place.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

We're in the canyon waiting. I swear these kids are taking this too seriously. "Where's Sin?" B.J asks a little coldly. "In the base. Fury gave it to us to hide and Sin somehow got out to found us. We got out on a doughnut run when it happened." Sam says like a soldier. Kurt pulls out his phone and a hologram is pulled up. "We can enter here, here, or here. Captain, we just need you as backup." Kurt points to certain areas. B.J is wearing some sort of dark armor with something white on her back. Wings? Right, she's called Archangel. "Well, Archangel, let's go raise Hell." Sam pulls an armored hood on and B.J does the same. "Let's go show Sin what Virtue looks like." B.J free falls backwards off the cliff and Sam does the same. I run over just as Kurt does the same. " _Come on, Hell Raiser_." I hear them talk over the comm links. "Bad asses, aren't they?" Fury walks up behind me and I sigh. Cover blown. I hear parachutes being pulled and know the kids are safe on the landing.

 _Third Person P.O.V_

B.J and Sam go in as Kurt keeps surveillance on a cliff above the entrance. Kurt cuts the lights as he sees them in. "What's going on?" Someone shouts as B.J and Kurt snoop around. The emergency lights boot up and a group of adult guards look around for answers. B.J shows up in their line of view. "The angel has fallen." Sam whispers into his comm. B.J screams angrily and attacks the guards. "Where are the prisoners?" B.J has one pinned to the ground as she aims a knife to the others. "Down the hall to the right!" One shouts and B.J beats them all until they are unconscious and bleeding. Sam pulls her off from choking one to death. "Save it for Sin." Sam hisses as they run down the hall and down the first right.

"Who's Sin?" Steve asks as he and Fury sit on the cliff face. "Daughter of Red Skull. Unknown and was frozen like Barnes. We found her and raised her. She and B.J never got along." Fury says as he eats a sandwich he brought with him. I look down and see Kurt working on a hologram. "Sam and Kurt were dropped off when they were six on different days. They didn't get along until both of them were ganged up on. B.J beat them all down." Fury saw B.J and another girl beating each other up like two dogs over a scrap of meat.

"Stay down, bitch!" Sin has B.J pinned with a boot on her neck. "I ain't a Hydra dog like you!" B.J kicks her off and they lock heads and arms together in a power struggle. They are pushing each other like deer in rut. "No, you are a Hydra dog. _My_ dog, you mutt!" Sin pushes B.J off and hammers her fits on her gut and face. B.J roars and starts beating on her senseless and mindlessly. "Barnes, stop!" Kurt shouts and Sam runs out with the other agents of Y.A.S. They circle around the girls as they fight madly. "Not until she's down for good!" B.J and Sin say at the same time as they fight. Fury and Steve get down there and pull them apart. "You damn bitch!" Sin spits. "Go'ta Hell, jack ass son of a bitch mother fucking cock kisser!" B.J shouts till her voice echos. Steve whistles as B.J thrashes in his arms. "Buck be proud his kid as no issues cursing someone out." Steve sighs and puts her on his back. Sam throws a fist back and hits Sin hard enough she's knocked out cold. "Archangel! Archangel!" The kids are chanting as B.J gets up. "No more Hydra! Not for a damn long time!"

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

Man she can fight and curse. I'm not phased by her, I'm proud. She takes off her metal hood and moves the mask down as she walks to the car. "Not bad, Junior." I pat her back and wrap my arm around her. "I swear if I see her again I will tear her throat out." B.J growls and I shake my head. "You gotta let things go you know." She gets in the driver's seat and I look at her. "Can I drive?" She sighs and leans back. I guess I could let her go. I toss the keys to her and get in the passenger. She starts the car and drives off. She's doing pretty well and she's doing the speed limit. We get home in one piece. I didn't realize I was gripping the armrest until she looks at me. "Chill, I can drive a fucking jet without a problem." B.J tosses the keys to me and climbs out. I catch them and go out for the house. B.J is taking one of my beers and I take it from her. "No. Bad." I hand her a soda instead and sit her down.

It's easy to say she's still got fight in her and she's trying to blow off any steam in any form possible. Drinking _my beer_ is not the way. I bought it I drink it and she's too young for anything like this. B.J chugs her soda down and crushes the can, tossing it in the garbage. "There's a punching bag down stairs." I pop the top off my beer and drink it down as she storms to the basement. Military grade boots. Where did she get the outfit anyway? I don't remember seeing that in her wardrobe when I put her own jacket in there. She took mine again last night.

She's pounding on my punching bag. I sigh and go down the steps. Okay, my punching bag is on the floor with a good sized whole in it, sand spilling everywhere. B.J's punching the brick wall. "You know that isn't going to do much, but break the main water pipe." I tell her leaning on a beam. "I could care less." B.J grumbles and keeps punching the wall. I put my beer down and pull her away. "B.J, you're angry. What's the deal?" She's upset again. Something was triggered in the mission. "Sin is a mother fucking bitch! She beat me and hurt me and I want her dead!" B.J is shouting so much anger and hatred. "Come here." I pull her in a hold again. B.J doesn't do much and walks into my hug. "What did Sin do?" I ask to get some any answer that would get her to talk. "She's Hydra. Always has been. Pierce took her in when he found her. We've had it out for each other ever since Sam and Kurt came when we were all six." B.J growls. I pull her back and see she's trying not to cry. "What exactly did she do?" I ask as I play with her hair. I like doing that and she doesn't seem to mind it.

"When I was in Hell, she came in and beat me while Pierce said words in Russian. It hurt my head both physically and mentally. She... Also.." B.J looks away with something in cold in her eyes. "Angel, tell me she didn't do _that_.." I look at her and she just sits on the stairs. Silence is my answer and B.J's shoulders shake. I get next to her and don't do anything. What do I do? "I will kill her." She gets up and starts pounding on the wall again. I just sit there watching the rage roll over her and into my wall. "You know, they hurt me the same way." Why the Hell that come out? Sure, it happened I know. But, I can't remember who or why or when or with what. I do remember that they hurt me the same way she's hinting at. After several more punches at the brick she stops and looks at me. "It hurt, didn't it?" She asks without looking at me. "When the nightmares come, I can still feel it." I say with a nod. B.J slumps to the ground and puts her head against the wall. "A week, I think, before you saved me. They... They hurt me.. Sin was watching and laughing." I get next to her and sit against the wall. B.J takes off her uniform jacket and throws it aside. She's wearing a t-shirt under it and I can tell she fought like it was life or death. "Ever made a pillow fort?" I ask. I want her to be happy, I don't want her to be so angry or upset like this. "Not very often. I went with Fury to the office most of the time since he was worried someone would break in and my babysitters could save me or whatever." B.J crosses her legs and keeps her head on the wall. I can see she's got bloody knuckles. "Well, let's make one and watch a movie. There's another storm system coming tonight." I help her up and carry her on my back up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9: Running on

**Bucky's P.O.V** 2003

I wake up from my nap to see B.J's made a mess of the place. I see her sitting on the table and making some sort of mess with the flour or powdered sugar. Wait, how the Hell did she get that? "B.J, I just gave you a bath." I pick her up and she's just smiling her toothy smile. "Daddy!" B.J puts her powdered hands on my sleeve and I just shake my head as she grins. I carry her to the bathroom. I get some clean clothes and a towel for her. "Let's get cleaned up, Angel." I run the water and put her dirty clothes on the floor. "What's an angel? Why do you call me that?" B.J asks tilting her head to the right. "An angel is a powerful being with big, pretty wings. They are messengers and warriors of God. They're also merciful and merciless. They can be blessings." I tell her and start to clean her up in the tub. Once she's clean, I pull her out and dry her off with the towel. "You're my blessing." I pull the towel off her head and kiss her cheek. "Cookies?" I made some for after dinner and snacks for the week earlier. "Sure, let's get some cookies."

 _2015_

We went out for dinner and came back to see everything in flames. The barn is already destroyed and every animal I had on the ranch was slaughtered. I see they are still here. Watching. Waiting for our next move. B.J sees another girl and gets out of the car. "Get in here!" I shout as she marches down with a dark look. "Hello, Bitch." The other girl greets B.J. "So long, cock sucker." B.J kicks an iron rod up and uses it as a blunt weapon against the other girl's dagger. I see Rumlow and I get out knowing that I can't leave B.J alone. Not again. I had a large hunting knife under my seat and I grab it before Rumlow lunges after B.J. "Oh goody! Winter Soldier and Archangel! Two in one trip!" The girl just madly attacks me and B.J grabs her attention by hitting her knees with the rod. "Eyes on me, Sin!" B.J shouts and they keep fighting. "I'll handle him." Rumlow growls and we fight knife to stun batons. Sin... That name sounds familiar. I know who she's related to. Red Skull. His daughter was frozen after the war ended at a very young age. Someone must've woken her up and raised her. I'm betting Pierce. Rumlow hits my arm with the stun baton and I cry out because the damn thing is connected to my brain. I can feel pain and warmth with it. I hear something click and I raise my palm up and it looks like an electrical ball is released, hitting Rumlow into a tree unconscious. "Whoa." B.J and Sin took a moment to pause and see that. "I have got to disect that thing." B.J smiled and gets punched in the face. She rebounds and swings the rod across Sin's face, knocking her out cold. B.J spat some blood on the ground and we get into the car before we're in a car chase.

I'm speeding as B.J fires from the gun she found in the glove box. "You better not be killing!" I shout as I swerve around a corner. "Relax, I'm popping their tires." B.J grumbles as she reloads. I hear a pop and growl looking in the mirrors. "Run. Run!" I shove her out and we start bolting down the highway passing cars and jumping over them. Rush hour is not a fun thing for drivers, but it is fun when you have to run from a Neo-Nazi terrorist group. B.J flips over a motorist and sees a Hydra agent roaring after her with a large gun. I raise my arm trying to figure out how I did the energy ball from earlier. I aim feeling something and fire. The Hydra agent falls down and crashes his bike into a civilian car. B.J keeps running and then someone opens their door and she runs into it. "Why are you running from the police?" The old woman asks as B.J stumbles to her feet. "Police? Ma'am, those are Hydra agents and I am very much terrified of them. Please stay in your car and good luck on the traffic jam." I skidded to a halt when B.J asked her to get into her car. B.J was held back from running, but she pulls her arm back and dashes away. I get on her tail and we run up an exit ramp behind some cars. One of the motorcyclists caught up and he grabs B.J. "Get off!" I punch him of and watch B.J take the bike before it falls. "Hop on!" I don't argue that I should be driving. She waits for the enemy to catch up before screaming down the parkway. I hang on to her as tight as I can without hurting her. She's a good driver, but she's too fast for my liking.

Two riders catch up and fire. I discharge my electric blasts and throw them off. Then, something else clicks and a large wave seeps out of the metal of my arm. "You turned off the G.P.S and the radio!" B.J shouts in my ear. I guess I did good and bad because I see a lot of drivers frustrated with their phones. "I created a dead zone?" I see an electric car had stopped and get hit by a big diesel truck. "And this is why I don't drive with my phone on!" B.J shouts again as more people crash into each other. It's working for us because it's stalling Hydra and B.J is doing a damn well job of weaving and getting us out. That is until one guy gets a lucky shot and hits the tire. We flip. I grab B.J in the air and roll with her tucked into me. "Let's go!" I drag her to her feet and we run again.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

Sammy and Kurt stayed with me in the private lounge. We were watching the news and we see a massive car chase after two people. " _It is assumed that it is a gang oriented chase after a father and his daughter. Police are on the trail of this and it is said that one of them has a metal arm and is discharging electric pulses and had created a dead zone. Drivers are crashing into each other and giving more distance between the two parties."_ We can obviously see it's Bucky and B.J versus Hydra agents. Sammy and Kurt watch the chase like you would in an action movie. "Oh I am so glad I ain't Sergeant Barnes." Sammy sighs. I started calling Sam Rogers Sammy because there is already a Sam in the Avengers. "Yeah, I can see why. She drives better than anyone else I know." I comment looking at the scene caught on the cameras of the helicopters. "It's scary because we can't tell what she's going to do next since we're the one firing." Kurt had made popcorn to snack on and he's shoveling it in his mouth. We see the motorcycle crash and then see them running off into traffic again with police now chasing Hydra. Tony comes in and watches the whole thing without a word. The others soon swarm around the t.v with us and watch as the soldiers fight Hydra. "Damn." Rhodey takes Kurt's popcorn and starts eating it anxiously.

We all watch as the chase goes on and when it ends, Sammy and Kurt leave with Natasha following them. "I need to go." Thor was looking concerned and he rushes out. Next we know he takes the Brifrost home to Asgard. "Some car chase." Tony huffs and leaves the room. The rest of us just sit and watch the replays of the chase. I notice a large plane was flying overhead of the helicopter just as B.J grabs the motorcycle. "Some kid." Bruce comments as Wanda takes the remote to change the channel. "Hell of a sharp shooter. I taught her how to shoot and I did pretty well." Clint smirks as he sits on the couch where Kurt sat. "I hope they're alright. Looked like a major chase and B.J did run into things pretty hard." Wanda commented looking at a replay.

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

We finally stop running once we lost the agents. "You alright?" She asked me with a wheeze in her voice. "I'm fine. Broken ribs?" I ask her in return as I feel around her arms and lower legs. I don't get why she lets me check for broken bones. "Yeah. Can we just camp out here tonight?" She turns around and I check her rib cage. "No, we need to keep moving." I answer an look at her face to see small cuts and tiredness. "Want a piggy back ride?" I see she's too tired to actually stand and she climbs on. I carry her and let her sleep on my back. Walking for nearly the whole night, I feel her drooling on my back once I get to a clearing. I see a red car and a few people around it. Agents, but of whom? A man in dark clothing and an eye patch walks up to us. I take a few steps back to gain a distance in case they are the enemy. Wait this guy looks familiar. Oh, that's right. I tried to kill him for Hydra. I think he's okay since he's raised B.J. Nick Fury. "I think it's time you hid outside of the country." Fury says once he sees I'm carrying B.J on my back. I nod silently in return. "How is she?" Fury asks. I sigh and look over my shoulder. "Broken." I answer him and look up to see a huge plane over us. Fury sighs and looks down before gazing back up. "We can give you a ride to anywhere you wish to hide." Fury is being just as generous when he offered to take B.J in and watch over her.

I look behind him and see the other agents itching to withdraw their odd looking weapons. I know what's best and we need the ride out of here. "B.J, wake up." I jump a little. She's only a hundred pounds straight give or take and not that heavy. "What?" She groans and lifts her head up to see Fury standing before us. "Hey, Nick. Long time no see." She smirks and lets her head fall back on my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10: So, waking to a nightmare

**Steve's P.O.V** 2016 Pre War

I hid the boys after I read the Sokovian Records. There was a part that stated at any unknown super soldiers will be made to undergo a study to see what made them super soldiers. I know how they were forced to be super soldiers and I want them to be protected from this coming fight over it. I respect Clint's decision to retire and be with his family. They need him as their father and husband and not just some vigilante in a cage. "Where are the boys?" Tony came up to me and asked. We were in the base still stewing after Peggy's funeral. "Safe and hidden." I answer hoping he wouldn't go out and find them. I sincerely hope that B.J and Bucky aren't found. I haven't heard from B.J since the car chase last year. "They need to be turned in." Tony said. I look at him stunned and tense. He doesn't react and doesn't even bat an eye at what he just said. I would never turn in the kids. They actually grew on me and I sort of adopted them unofficially. "You won't even find them." God, I hope they aren't found. Days later do we learn of the bombing in Vienna. I know that Bucky is in hiding somewhere and he wouldn't be the one to kill without reason like this. The guy on the camera is too slim and Bucky would know how to avoid cameras.

 _Post War. Wakanda_

I have no clue where B.J is. While Bucky is getting treatment, I have to find the kids. Bucky said something about her in Washington D.C and I know I hid the boys in Cambridge, England. I busted everyone out a few days ago and they all scattered. Wanda and Sam stayed behind with me and Bucky in Wakanda. I hope Scott is okay with his family. He's a good guy and he and Bucky got along. Apparently they both gave their girls the same little nickname for the same reason. Weird how coincidences work. " _You're in Wakanda, right?"_ Someone texted me. I have no idea how to use this. Wanda sees me struggling and she takes my phone with an amused smirk. "Who is this?" She looked at the unknown number that texted me. "Uh, no clue." I shrug and take my phone back. I reply with " _Who are you?"_ It takes a little bit, an hour later for a response "It's _B.J. Sorry, forgot to introduce my number. The boys are with me in Brussels. Could we hide with you?"_ I ask Wanda to reply for me again and then we head out to meet Sam for lunch. " _Be there within a few days. Get ready."_ I asked Sam to text them for me. I really have no clue how to use them, but everyone makes it look so easy! Why am I having difficulty with smartphones?

"So, you're going to get the boys in Brussels?" Sam asks as he ate his french fries. I nod and eat the sandwich I ordered. Wanda just sits there thinking to herself as she picks at the salad. "B.J is also with them. If you two want, you can come with." I said as an afterthought. The table shakes like the other tables around us and the civilians are starting to get scared. _Bamf!_ Then we see the kids huddled together in the center of the restaurant. "Cool, it actually works!" Kurt jumps around and keeps being so excited as B.J and Sammy are shivering and glaring at him. "I am going to kill him." B.J growls and looks around. "Where are we?" Sammy asks one of the guests. "Wakanda. You are not allowed here." The man answers and grabs his steak knife. Police show up and T'Challa intervenes. He was just about to sit with us when the kids show up. "They are welcomed here." T'Challa comes up and pulls them to the table. Everyone had stood up at the command and his presence. B.J looks at everyone and I see she looks like Becca and Bucky. "Uh..." B.J looks shy. The boys just smile and joke and talk. B.J awkwardly smiles and avoids eye contact. "Rasslab'tes'. Oni khoroshiye rebyata!" Kurt swings an arm around her and she just sighs and goes into her phone. "Hey, Cap needs a tutor in how to use a smartphone. How about teaching him?" Sam gives her his smile and she just looks at him and I. "I guess?" She sounds unsure as Sammy takes her phone. "She's shy." Kurt pokes her and she punches him with a slight blush.

"What happened to me picking you up?" I ask confused and take their phones away so they can have a conversation with us. "I wanted to be mad scientist and wanted to test my new teleporter." Kurt smiled and showed off this large, bulky watch he wore on his arm. "I am so glad we didn't get stuck." B.J shivers and punches him pretty hard. They start joking around and they act like average teens. We take them back to the research facility and they just goof around, getting into trouble. "So, how is he?" B.J asked. I noticed she wasn't calling Bucky her father or anything hinting that. "Five steps forward and two steps back." I say hoping she understood what I said. "That's good. Hopefully he can get five steps forward and one and a half steps back." Smart kid. Sammy and Kurt come up and tackle her. B.J kicks them off and pins them. They just start to wrestle and fight each other. "Aren't you guys all sixteen?" Wanda asks looking at them. "Yeah, why?" Kurt asked after Sammy put B.J in a headlock as the spit fire girl has Kurt's head in between her legs. "No reason." Wanda lifts them up in wisps of scarlet. She then puts them down after separating them and sees they just start talking in Russian. "Bucky is going to be woken up. The cryo chamber malfunctioned." Sam ran in and B.J goes quiet. "Is he okay?" She asks before we all run out. "Yeah, it'll be a while before he's put back under." Sam answers her.

Bucky was sitting on an examination bed being looked over by some nurses. "You alright?" I ask him and he just smiles a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than when I first went under. Did you used to like this one blonde with a small mole on her cheek?" I slap my forehead with a goofy look. "Darlene Jackson." I answer and he starts laughing. "She gave you a run for your money with her tastes. She only went after people who could draw her like a 'true artist'." Bucky just starts laughing and telling us how she made me paint her French. I just blush and shoot him a daring look. "There was this other time you took up a fight and got your ass handed to you. Then your ma slapped you so hard for getting into another fight and scolded the both of us!" Bucky started to chuckle and calmed himself down. I was happy he was remembering more of the good times. "YOU THOUGHT FONDUE MEANT-" "NO DON'T SAY IT!" I cut him off there and he just howls with laughter. "What?" The kids come in with some sodas and look at Bucky for an answer. "You thought fondue meant what?" Sammy looks at me as Kurt starts giggling. B.J was completely oblivious and Bucky explains it to her in what sounds like Gaelic. " _Seriously_?" Sammy looks at me with a new expression of ridicule and heavy amusement. B.J looks at the both of us and tries to hide a smile. "I remember when Fury had to teach us 'the birds and the bees' when we were ten. These two jokers didn't get it until Natasha had to explain it to them bluntly." The boys wrap their hands over her mouth, but they couldn't stop the sign language she was using. Bucky starts laughing again after she stopped.

"You know sign language?" T'Challa walks in and saw B.J and Bucky communicating silently. "Yep! I got curious and it comes in handy." B.J looks proud and starts signing again to Bucky. He's trying hard not to laugh. I think he's telling a story to her, but it's hard to tell what they're saying. "What is she saying?" Kurt asked me. "I have no clue. Bucky's known sign since middle school. There was this cute girl who was hard of hearing. There was a class after school that year for signing and he took it." I explain to them. Bucky smiles and looks at the boys. "Wait, Sam Rogers and Kurt Schmidt. I know your parents.." Bucky just looks down and B.J looks at him curiously. The boys just share a look and let what he said go. They told me about their families and they opened up a little about what happened when they were looking for B.J when she went missing.

 _Third Person P.O.V_

"What?" B.J signs to Bucky. "Their parents. Kurt's parents are Hydra loyal, surprise surprise. Sammy's are too, but I guess they figured he's too proud to be the cousin of Cap to be Hydra loyal." Bucky responds. B.J sits down next to him and looks at her friends. They are oblivious and carefree at the moment. "They know. They just didn't know the name of the organization their family was apart of. They don't talk about it much either." B.J replies. Bucky sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "So, Bj, we need to go get clothes. We left everything in Brussels." Sammy picks her up and smiles blindingly. "Right. Alright. See yeah later." B.J yawns and they go out. "Nice guys." Bucky comments as Steve helps him up. With only one arm, he was a bit unbalanced. "Yeah, they're family for each other." Steve looks out the window and sees they're being chaperoned by Wanda. "Wanda lost her twin in a battle against Ultron in Sokovia. I guess she sees little brothers in them." Steve and Bucky went outside for a walk. They did this every time Bucky was woken up so he can get his barrings and relax in a calm, slow paced environment. It was early in the evening and they just talked and Steve helped piece together some memories Bucky regained.

"B.J looks like Becca or my ma." Bucky saw a colorful red flower as they went on a path T'Challa showed them. "Yeah, she does. She's stoic like Becca and wise as your pa. You should've heard what she said when we were talking about how The Records are useless." Steve smiles and Bucky saw that B.J had left an impression like usual. Bucky smirked and watched a bird go over them. "T'Challa gave me a copy to read a while ago and I got through a quarter of it thinking it was useless. Especially _that_ part." They went quiet to think for a moment and they sat on a fallen tree, knowing what ' _that_ part' was about. "The kids are safe and Tony isn't going to visit any time soon. They've been through enough." Steve leans back on another tree and sees a jet flying over. "Spoke too soon." Bucky breathed. Steve held his hand knowing Bucky was going to have a panic attack. "I'm calling Wanda to get them into hiding at wherever they are." Steve used his other hand to pull up his phone and emergency dial Wanda.

"I saw it and we're hiding in the mall." Wanda answered and the four went into a family stall in a secluded hallway in the mall they were shopping in. They were on edge. Steve and Bucky had a safe spot in the jungle nearby and they went there to hide and wait for T'Challa to call them or send someone to bring them back to the research facility. Up in a large, thick trunked tree was their hiding spot. The top was cut down about ten feet deep and given a flat surface. Around them the canopy was dense and no one could find them. If Tony came in armor, he wouldn't be able to fly up to them or scan the trees. "Are they safe?" Bucky asks as he sits down. The floor they were on was about twenty five feet in radius. "Yeah, they're hidden." Steve said taking his phone out for any messages.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe place

T'Challa walks out to greet Tony and Everett Ross. "What brings this surprise visit?" T'Challa kindly asks as he sits them at a conference table. "We had eyes on three super soldiers. We believe they sought refuge here away from prying eyes and we need to bring them in." Ross handed him three files with the names J. Barnes, S. Rogers, and K. Schmidt. T'Challa picks them up and skims them over to read in detail later. "I have not seen them. If they came here illegally, my people would have noticed them." T'Challa responds and they seem understanding at the obvious fact. "According to The Records, they need to be brought in for research." Ross states before adding "Especially the girl."

 **T'Challa's P.O.V**

It is sickening to read what the research plans have in store for these children. I have seen the room they were to be kept in. When I learned that they were victims of Hydra's torture and that B.J was liberated more than once from their darkness, I knew they had to be kept hidden. "If they do come here, you need to tell us. They are dangerous and loose canons." Tony said looking at his phone. I beg to differ only knowing them for a day, but I keep my thoughts to myself. I send them off and they fly out back to wherever they came from. It's worrisome though to think that they have suspicion on me for hiding the ones who are good and fought for freedoms the governments around the world want. The Records are laws of war, not laws of peace. Why limit heroes and not the criminals? Because criminals break laws, that is why they are called criminals. I only figured it out after reviewing them.

 **Wanda's P.O.V**

We just hide in the family stall hoping that T'Challa will tell us it's safe. Tony scares me. I thought I could trust him, but instead he puts me in a cage with my jailers strapping me in a straight jacket and a shock collar like a mad man. The teenagers look scared. I can sympathize with them in their justified fears. "I heard they would test us with chemicals." Kurt said quietly. B.J shivered rather violently and balled in a corner. I don't know what she had gone through in her days as a captive in Hydra. "B.J, we always get out of trouble together. We'll be okay." Sammy sits next to her and holds her hand. Kurt does the same and stays close to them. " _He's gone. Go to the hiding place and stay with Captain."_ I answer the text on my phone and we leave after grabbing a few more things. B.J lifts her black hood and covers her face. Her jacket is black with grey wings on the back. Sammy and Kurt stay close to her. I stay close to them. In just a year, I felt like I can't lose the boys like I did Peitro. We have grown close over the year and they welcome me like an older sister just as B.J is like their little sister.

We quickly get to the tree and see the soldiers sitting in a spot together. Bucky looks frightened and B.J notices it too. She sits by him and says calm words to him in Russian. I asked Natasha to teach me some and I was a quick learner. "What do you see?" She asks him calmly. Bucky's eyes move quickly around his surroundings before he answers "Base in Belarus. Arnim is there." I know Arnim Zola was a Hydra scientist. He was the one who brought Hydra into The States and it infected S.H.I.E.L.D when it began. "We're okay. See?" B.J looks at him and then points to birds and lemurs around us. Bucky nods and relaxes. "It helps to ask what he sees. Sometimes he'll answer." B.J informs Steve in English. Steve nods and lets Bucky relax with B.J sitting next to him. "How long do we stay here?" Sammy asks as I sit with my new book. "I'm not sure. Just don't do anything stupid." Steve tells the boys and gets hit in the head with a ball. "Sorry." Kurt runs over and grabs his ball before it falls over the edge.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

Bucky's doing better with B.J keeping a conversation with him. I just watch the boys play soccer up on a thick branch as the two talk on another branch. Wanda read on another branch to avoid any interruptions from the soccer game. It's calm, letting them have their peace while they can. A leopard cub found its way to B.J's branch and starts trying to play with her. If a cub is here, so is its mother. "B.J, careful with him." Bucky sighs as she wrestles with the cub. "He's fine. His mom's above you watching. She doesn't look upset." B.J points up and we look up to see a content looking female leopard. She was stunning in black fur and her piercing green eyes. She didn't look angry or aggressive. She looks okay with things and just watches as her cub places with B.J. T'Challa walks up with his body guard and some food about two hours later. It's dark out and the female leopard went on her hunt. "Are the cats always this friendly?" Sam had come up too and saw B.J napping with the cub piled on her back napping. "Most of them. They pick and chose who to be around and no one pays them much grief." T'Challa said as the female comes up and purrs around the king as she carried a small deer thing.

She calls her cub and he calls back. "Vicky is the mother." The guard drops her load onto a pulley and watches as the cub eats before his mother. "What's the cub called?" Bucky asked looking down from his perch. "He hasn't gotten a name yet." The guard replies getting the pulley ready for use. It was sort of a scene to see them sitting around the big cats like that. Another mother with twin cubs walks down with their catch. All the cubs then tackle B.J and she wakes up to them licking her. "Help! I'm being tackled by big kittens!" B.J laughs as Bucky just smiles. I guess she's ticklish and he's trying to find a way to keep the memory permanent. "Lizzie is Vicky's sister. They share a territory." T'Challa starts climbing up and leaving Sam in the dust. His guard had to carry Sam up to us. We hear something and freeze. A large male runs in and hides behind T'Challa scared and angry. "Knew it." Tony flies in and the kids run off with the big cats. "Why are you harboring criminals?" Tony asks T'Challa. Bucky got tense and he's shifting to run away. "Because these 'criminals' are victims of Zemo's anger and Hydra's Hell." T'Challa responds and stands up. His guard takes up a knife from a sheath hidden behind her back.

"I can let them slide, but I need the kids." Tony starts flying off and I notice Bucky had grabbed a pretty big stick. "You take my daughter away and I will make sure you see something else." Bucky warns and he shows the stick. Tony just lets his helmet retract and looks at Bucky like the man is stupid. "'Daughter'? Isn't she a lab rat made out of a test tube?" That was cold. Bucky only gets angrier, but amazingly he just calms down. "She is more than what you think." Bucky growls and lowers the stick, looking past Tony. I see what he sees. A large leopard is stalking Tony for some reason. "Alpha likes the kids. He was watching from afar as they played with his cubs." T'Challa's guard says coolly. She looks ready for a hunt too. Wanda is on her guard nervous and afraid. I can't blame her for her fear. What the government did to her, I would be afraid too. "Alpha?" Tony asks just as the leopard lunges and pins him down in his rage. Alpha snarls and glares at Tony, but not attacking nor maiming the man. Tony looks a bit stunned, but he just blasts the beast away before flying up again. "Don't go after them, Stark." Sam warns him and takes up a rock he had in his pocket. "Why? Two of them are actual humans and B.J is a lab experiment by _Hydra_." Tony puts his helmet on and flies off. Bucky and I go after him. "Barnes, wait!" T'Challa runs behind us and he throws something to Bucky. It's a new arm.


	12. Chapter 12: No more, thank you

_Third Person P.O.V_

B.J and Kurt are in the trees as Sammy keeps the enemy on another trail. "Split up!" T'Challa shouts from above and they all split apart. Sammy turns back for one split second and nearly hits a tree. They fire tranquilizers at the kids and graze Kurt's arm. They weren't after Steve or Bucky. They were hunting for the three teenage super soldiers thinking they were more dangerous. "Kurt!" B.J runs over and runs close to him seeing him fall and looking tired. When he falls over more than once, B.J throws him over her back and starts going faster. Tony, although failing in his flight, was aiming at Sammy. B.J sees and threw a rock she scooped up and hit his helmet with it. One tranquilizer hits her side, but it only fuels her to run faster. Sammy gets close and takes Kurt on his back seeing B.J was hit. "Throw him up here!" Steve shouts and Sammy tosses Kurt up for Steve to carry. "On my back!" Sammy picks B.J up and runs fast to get away. They keep running, fleeing for freedom.

"Whoa!" Sammy and B.J get caught in a net and start trying to wiggle free before being shot with the sedative. "Not again!" Bucky throws himself down and he attacks with rage. A knife comes from his wrist and he uses it to his advantage. "Come on, lets go!" Bucky cuts them free and they run off. "Too tired." Sammy huffs as he pulls B.J along. They had outrun the federal agents, but not Tony. They stop at a clearing and Bucky joins in the fight against Tony. Steve puts Kurt by the other two and starts his attack. T'Challa's guard stays by and keeps them safe.

Tony lands and starts blasting his all at the powered men. "You can't take the kids." Steve had him pinned up to a tree. Tony uses the repulser in his chest and loads it. Bucky pulls him off and Tony blasts at nothing. "Two of them are kids." Tony throws a fist and T'Challa throws him on the ground. " _Three_ of them are kids. You cannot let judgement of a stranger cloud reason." The king is thrown off and Tony lands a powerful kick into Steve. Bucky lets loose another ball of electricity and hits Tony with enough energy that his armor shuts down. "Never disrespects my family again." Bucky spits and walks on to where the kids were put to hide. He sees they are asleep from all the sedative they were shot with. "What family, Barnes? She's a lab rat made from a bottle." Tony shouts. Steve tears the mask off and is hit with the smell of alcohol. "I thought you were sober." Steve throws the mask away and walks to get the boys. T'Challa just glares at Tony and picks him up. "Never enter my land without a week's warning. Never come in my land like this again. Never target a child on what you think about them." T'Challa knocks him out with a well aimed punch and they walk carrying the unconscious.

 **T'Challa's P.O.V**

I feel so disrespected. They entered my lands and attempted to take away good people that seek refuge and safety here. Bucky looks worried and I see he tries to be a good father. Steve looks like he's being this protective uncle or what not as he carries the boys. I have Tony over my shoulder and I will put him in a cell. Let's see how likes being called un-human and treated like a beast. We get back and Wanda and Sam are waiting in the tree. "They okay?" Wanda comes down using her powers to lessen her fall and she walks over to Kurt. "Just got hit with a lot of tranquilizers." Steve answers them. We bring them all to the research facility. I have rooms prepared for the teenagers and I instruct the soldiers to put them in their room. I take Stark to a cell in the basement. It was made as a precaution if Bucky had a possible relapse. Guards strip Tony of his armor and set him inside. "He better learn." Bucky comes up behind me and glares through the window. "He will in time. How are the teens?" I ask in turn. Bucky sighs and sees Tony is waking up. "Sleepy. I don't know what tranqs they were hit with, but Steve and I put water by their bed sides." Bucky answers and walks away. I am glad to see he isn't acting angry or aggressive towards Tony. "I'm going to talk with him later. For now I'm just going to let him get his barrings." Bucky says before going up to the stair case.

I wait a moment to go inside. I bring a chair with me and straddle it with the back facing Tony as he groggily wakes up sore and bruised. "Where?" He starts to see me and I just tilt my head to the side. "Why am I here?" Tony asks first before I can ask him my question. "You trespassed in my country. You are under arrest." I answer him and watch as he looks over the shackles. "This room is for Bucky if he relapses. He is getting treatment here." I tell him as he stands to test his legs for injury. "Why are you helping him?" I knew he would ask that in time. I stand and push him down to the floor again. "My father and Bucky are victims of Hydra. If I can help one, then I help more than one." I walk back to my chair and watch him think. "He isn't a victim." Tony bites at me. "He never had a choice for seventy years. Now he has a choice and he chose for treatment to cure him of the evil Hydra injected within him." I snap back at him. Tony thinks again and he retaliates with "He had a choice not to kill when they let him out all those years." I can recoil with all the evidence I have, but I chose to say "Would you rebel against a man who has more than two guns trained on your head? Do you really think Hydra would let their asset, their 'fist', their hell hound outside without a leash?" That shuts him up and I leave with that.

In the morning, I see the teens have woken up and are acting like nothing happened. They wrestle and spy on each other to pass time and joke around. I think they do this to train and practice techniques in a fun, playful manner like how cubs of many predatory species play fight and practice stalking each other. I watch as B.J stalks behind her father and then darts behind a large object if he turns around. Sam is cooking on a grill he found and everyone else is having whatever he puts on a plate. I'm just reading a book while eating a hot dog. "Is that a steak?" Bucky looks over his shoulder and looks at the grill. "Yeah, there's another one I can put on. Want it with or without seasoning?" Sam asks. B.J and I lock eye contact. She puts a quiet finger to her lips and I wink back at her. I go back to my book, glancing up as Bucky sits and talks with Steve and B.J sitting behind a bush watching the grill. "Steak's up!" Sam calls Bucky up and he comes over to the grill. "Mine!" B.J runs up and takes the plate from them. "Hey! That's mine! Jessica!" Bucky chases after her. We all watch as one super soldier bests the other and eats her prize in front of him. "I'll make another one." Sam laughs and puts a new slice of meat on the hot grill. "Smart ass." I sigh and watch as she sits comfortably in her tree.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiveness for him?

**Tony's P.O.V**

I tried to pick the locks, pull them off, and even just attempting to seduce the guard. I can't blame her for being attractive, though. Bucky walks in and I freeze a little. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you back in the Siberian base. I was afraid." Bucky is apologizing? "I'm sorry for killing your parents. Your father was a good man in the war. I'm sorry he was such a bad father." I'm confused as he keeps apologizing for things he had done and killing my mother. He goes silent after talking about my father. I take my turn and speak. "I still have to get out and take your clone back with me." He looks coldly at me and it chills me to the bone how people can go from zero to a hundred like that. "She isn't a clone." He gets up and walks towards me. I tense up ready to scream and fight, but he unexpectedly just takes off the chains. He lets them fall and sits back on his chair. I can tell he knows how confused I am. "I'm not Winter Soldier. He's another person that Hydra created." Bucky sighs and looks at his hands. "I was forced to go and kill in their name without an identity and without a soul. They took those from me." Why is he telling me this? I rub my wrists and sigh to think about what to ask. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I ask him and he looks at me. Bucky looks more like one piece than what he was during the war. "Because you wanted to put me away without knowing who I am and what I went through. You should get to know my kid. She's been through Hell like me." He gets up and leaves the door open as he steps out.

What do I do? Well, I follow him. I need to talk with Steve about turning himself in anyway. "You let him out?" T'Challa looks a little surprised and Bucky just picks up a teenage girl and throws her over his shoulder. "I don't like cages no matter whose in one. Unless it's a few people I absolutely hate." Bucky sighs and the girl jumps off of him to tackle Sammy and Kurt. They just start chasing each other like little kids would. "B.J, you know who Stark is, right?" Steve asks as he pulls on Sammy's collar like he usually does to get them to calm down. "Yeah, the ass who tried to kill family and the ass who made useless rules of war that won't be abide by." B.J sighed and walked out of the room. "B.J, vernut'sya syuda. Prosto pogovorit' s nim." Bucky shouts at her. I'm pretty sure that's Russian. She shouts something back and Bucky looks a little peeved. "Language, kid!" Steve shouts and the boys laugh. "I'm pretty sure she's not gonna listen to that warning." Kurt says as a soccer ball rolls in. "Wanna play a game?" Wanda walks in and then they all run out. "She curses worse than us, Stevie. I remember when we got drunk during New Years." Bucky sighs and picks up a book. "Why do you remember the embarrassing times? Do you know how hard my dad hit me for cursing him out?" Steve got real red and I start snickering. Sam walks in and sits by Bucky. "I cursed my grandma out. I got the spoon to my ass." Sam smirk as Steve took a seat. "Bucky got the spoon when he was eight for saying 'Fuck' when we sat for Sunday lunch." Bucky shot up and looked at him. "I thought I made that up!"

 **B.J's P.O.V**

I'm very uncomfortable and on edge around the asshole my dad let out. "B.J, scores again!" Sammy wraps an arm around me and I force a smile. I don't know what to do. I still don't know if I should call him my dad. I mean I do on accident when I speak in my head, but talking with him, I'm still unsure. "What's wrong?" Kurt asks me. They sat me down and Wanda sits by. "It's nothing." I get up and they pull me back down. "Is it that time of the month?" Wanda asks and I get red. "No, it's not." I run off and climb up my tree to sit in my branch. It's dense and people have a hard time finding me if I'm in the tree's top area. "Think it's just seeing her dad let lose the guy who tried to kidnap us?" asked Kurt. Enhanced hearing is a blessing and a curse. "I guess. I sort of thought it was her time of the month." Wanda said. I look out into the valley and sigh as a flock of birds fly off. "You know how she is. Give her some time and a nap." Sammy yawned and they walked off. They know I don't trust easy. I climb higher and lay on a branch like the leopards in the area. There's this large male I've been seeing around here with a lot of scares and dangerous green eyes. I call him Alpha. I sigh and then Alpha suddenly walks up to me on the branch. I freeze hoping he won't attack me. I never got this close to the wildlife here. The huge leopard is three times my size, but he lays down and makes this purring as he licks my hair.

I move slowly and sit up to look at him. "Uh.." I make a fist and let him sniff at it like I'm taught to. Alpha rumbles again and rubs his head in my knuckles. "B.J, where are you?" He calls. Alpha growls, but I get his attention. "Easy, Alpha." I start to climb down. The black panther just watches as I a get down. A branch breaks and I fall to the hard dirt with an "Oof!" He runs to check on me and helps me up. "Boys and Wanda said something was wrong. You alright?" He asks me and I just start going back up. "It's fine." I sigh and he pulls me back down. "I know when someone is lying. What's wrong?" He sits down and pulls me next to him. Alpha climbs down and growls at him. "Easy." I say. Somehow he understands and walks to my side to sit and put his big head on my lap. "That's a big cat.." He looks a little nervous as I rub behind Alpha's ears. "He's a big kitten." This panther really is a big old kitten. He lets Alpha scent his hand and he purrs once more as another hand rubs his jaw. "So, what's wrong?" He asks and looks up at me. I sigh and keep my silence. "Come on." He shoves me a little and I look at him a little.

I just move to sit on the floor and Alpha lays on my lap. He sits by me and leans on the bench. "He tried to kill you. Why would you let him out of a cage? All it took was one sad mother who is stuck in revenge to let the dominoes fall and you get in the cross hairs. Because of The Sokovian Records, I'm a scientific experimental God forbid blasphemy when I've done nothing to anyone, but exist!" I'm shouting in my familiar Russian and Alpha jumps. He shoves his head into my side and purrs again, I guess to calm me down. What is with this panther?! I don't care if anyone else hears me. "I was going to another mother fucking cage! If it wasn't for you and Steve and T'Challa, Sammy and Kurt and I would've been in Hell _again_!" I scream at the top of my lungs and storm off. He doesn't follow. I don't look back. Alpha follows me for some reason and I let him. I like having something big and fluffy following me around. I never had a pet before and this is as close as I might get to having one.

 **Bucky's P.O.V**

I can't blame her for shouting and yelling out whatever she was frustrated about. It's not often when someone can have that freedom. Steve runs out and sees she's stormed off with a panther walking patiently next to her. "She alright?" Cap asks and walks over to me. "She's angry." I hope he didn't hear the little crack in my voice. She thinks she's a blasphemy? How does she even know - Wait, I forgot how old she was. I was sitting next to a five year old and watch as she suddenly turned sixteen. "Angry is an understatement." Steve sighs and sees she's gone in the jungle. "Should I go after her or let her cool herself down?" I ask unsure what I'm supposed to do now. "I don't know. I'm going to send the boys after her." Steve and I go inside. It's scheduled to storm later. Tony is awkwardly sitting in a t.v room looking out past the vast windows. Steve walks in and I walk on. I need to talk with someone who knows what to do. I go to my room. I'm starting to get nervous. I know when I need to break away from everyone else. I start shaking and my breath is uneven. Steve hurries in hearing me throw a nightstand.

 **Steve's P.O.V**

"You know she heard you called her a lab experiment, right?" Tony doesn't know much about B.J. I'm sure he hasn't read her file. "It's what she is and she should know that." Tony replies and watches birds go by. I just lean on the wall and sigh. "She has known what she is her whole life, Tony. Sammy and Kurt told us she was picked on. Natasha and Clint backed up their claims." I walk out and hear a crash.


End file.
